Thinking Out Loud
by ForeverKingdom
Summary: Lucy and whoever you wish it to be fall in love and grow old together. SHORT STORY - BASED ON THINKING OUT LOUD BY ED SHEERAN - YOUR CHOICE OF WHO LUCY IS WITH


I'm not planning to write or continue anything big so I'll just keep it to short stories now!

**Summary: **Lucy and whoever you wish it to be fall in love and grow old together.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

_ "When your legs don't work like they used to before and I can't sweep you off of your feet.  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?"_

_Lucy laughed and he looked at her with deep affection. "C'mon, old man, help me up!" _

_But his legs were sore, and his arms hurt when he needed effort in them. Yet, he still stood up and took her swung out arm, and pulled her up carefully. _

_They both knew Lucy stood up herself, and he barely helped. And they both appreciated each other still._

_The two looked around the park while cleaning up their picnic._

_"Kids are always so in love nowadays, kissing and such." _

_Immediately, he gave her a quick kiss. Her eyes crinkling even more as she smiled when he pulled away._

_"I love you," Lucy told him, and he said it back._

* * *

"_And, darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70 and baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_  
_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways. Maybe just the touch of a hand._  
_Well, me I fall in love with you every single day and I just wanna tell you I am."_

He had already showered her with a thousand I love you's and kisses.

"God! I get it," Lucy giggled and gently pushed him away. He laughed and embraced her again. Their hands held when they pulled away and continued their walk.

"I love you, always."

"Well, Mister, it's almost your birthday and I don't think me saying I love you will be enough. Now let's get going!"

Truth be told, that was enough. She was more than enough for him, she was a handful and he was happy to be the one to hold her.

* * *

"_So, honey now take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud, that maybe we found love right where we are."_

Honestly, he wasn't really into stargazing and late night picnics. Yet, he never loved them so much when they were with Lucy.

The empty plastic cups that once held wine scattered the grass, and they were carefully not to lay on them. Well, he was. Lucy was laying on his chest.

Constantly he would kiss her forehead. Occasionally she would lift her head up and catch a kiss.

"Maybe. ."

"Maybe?" She asked.

"Maybe this is how I first fell for you."

"And I for you."

* * *

"_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades and the crowds don't remember my name._  
_When my hands don't play the strings the same way, I know you will still love me the same._"

_"Dad, you use to be famous?" Their middle aged son asked, looking through dusty boxes._

_Lucy replied with a yes before he did, her eyes gleaming with pride. _

_"In fighting and occasional drunk karaoke." __The three laughed, continuing what they were previously doing._

_The reason why Lucy answered was because his memory was vague now. _

_"That's how I fell for your dad, such a hilarious idiot," she smirked and gripped his thin hands tightly. _

_Warmth came to each other, and they watched their son with a little gray hairs in his hair look through the multiple boxes._

* * *

"_'Cause, honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen and, baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_  
_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways. Maybe it's all part of a plan._  
_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes, hoping that you'll understand._"

They were both in their in their forties. And he still thought she looked like the prettiest person in the room.

"I need some aging cream, you see the wrinkles in my smile." And Lucy flashed him a quick one. And that smile was stuck in his head.

"Luce, you still got the more lovely smile around."

A hurt expression appeared on her face. "Oh, stop lying! Stop always telling me that, I'm growing older every year and you know it."

He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her hair.

"So am I, and the only thing not changing nowadays is my affection for you and your smile. It is still as high as it was when we were twenty-three." That was no lie, and it would never be.

* * *

"_But, baby now take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,_  
_Place your head on my beating heart, thinking out loud; that maybe we found love right where we are._"

_It was Lucy's request, to have a room with no roof. The room had a roof, but it was clear and you could see the stars. He paid for it all, knowing that it was one of her last wishes: to watch the stars._

_She was too weak to lift her head and place it on his chest, and he was too tired to help her do it. So they laid on the small white bed looking up. _

_"You know," he started, "I found love with you under the stars."_

_Lucy gave him a small weak smile. She managed to agree._

_Their son had fallen asleep on the chair in the room, but he sat beside Lucy and he held her hand. _

_Finally, Lucy brought herself to wrap her skinny arms around him, kissing his cheek every moment she managed to._

_"I love you, and I love you even more under these stars." _

_"I think we seen this star before. ." He muttered. _

_"Oh yeah?"_

_Lucy took a deep breath and strained her brown eyes to see what he was nudging at. "When?"_

_"Back when were younger." He sighed._

_Lucy began to cough a little, and let go of him. _

_"Call the nurse? Tell her to fetch me water." _

_Instead, he tapped their son and he woke up immediately. "Get your mom some water?" And he obeyed and even with his slightly gray hair, he ran like a kid._

_Once he was gone, Lucy laid back. Not speaking, just breathing lightly._

_His heart was beating loudly, and he hoped she heard it. He hoped it was beating for her. Everything he done was for her._

_"Hey,"_

_"Yes?" He questioned, worried. Her tone was softer than it has ever been._

_"_I love you."

"I love you too, Lucy."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my short story! Inspired by Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran :)


End file.
